Midnight Snack
by Wizard Wannabe
Summary: Harry finds something more than food during a latenight trip to the kitchen. There'll be a smattering of smut when I'm less busy. Disclaimer JK Rowling owns these characters, the storyline, and anything to do with Harry Potter. I sorta wish I did though.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry Potter must take more food! Dobby insists, there is plenty!"

The elf thrust all sorts of sweets -- cakes, cookies, and the like -- into Harry's hands. Peckish in the middle of the night, Harry had donned his invisibility cloak and snuck off to the kitchen where the elves, particularly Dobby, would be more than happy to load him up with treats. Dobby, in light of Harry's lack of a free arm, threw the cloak over the boy and bade him goodbye.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter! Next time, Dobby will gladly bring the food to him if Harry Potter so wishes!"

With a Seeker's adroitness, Harry balanced his stash of snacks as he made his way to Gryffindor Tower. He was close to his destination when, out of nowhere, Peeves came shooting down the hall. Invisible, Harry was forced to quickly sidestep to avoid a collision. Doing so caused him to trip on his baggy pajama bottoms, sending himself and his various food items to the floor. Harry, trying to salvage what was still edible, was rather surprised when a strong tug on the back of his neck almost brought him to his feet.

"Out of bed, Potter?"

Draco Malfoy, his skin looking paler than usual in contrast to the black bathrobe he wore, released his grip as Harry struggled to free himself and face his attacker. Time seemed to freeze as the two boys stared each other down. Suddenly, each went for his wand, Malfoy's in the pocket of his robe and Harry's in the elastic waistband of his pajama bottoms.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" cried Malfoy, but Harry, knowing it was in Draco's nature to attack rather than defend, uttered Protego just in time to shield himself from a Full-Body Bind. He took Malfoy's momentary unsteadiness from the force of his spell's rebound to attempt to Disarm him, but overshot his target.

With wands slashing and twirling, the two young wizards tried their best to disable one another. Malfoy seemed to falter in his skill and determination as Harry gained ground by forcing him backward. When Harry drove Draco into an empty classroom, he knew he had him cornered and vulnerable.

A small smirk appeared on Malfoy's face as he swished his wand and shouted "_Colloportus!_" Harry, expecting an attack, had produced another Shield Charm but instead the door behind him squelched shut. Confused by this non-offensive spell, Harry barely heard Draco say "_Incarcerous!_" As ropes flew around Harry's wrists and ankles, Malfoy pointed his wand again at the door, muttering "_Muffliato_" and preventing anyone from hearing what went on inside the locked classroom.

Harry glanced at the floor where his wand lay, having dropped it when he was swooped up by ropes that now, being magically taut, suspended him halfway between the floor and ceiling. As Draco approached him, wand in hand, Harry realized the sheer hopelessness of the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, waiting for what would happen next. What did he expect? Pain, of course. Blood? Certainly not for soft fingers to grab the bottom of his face...

"Look at me, Potter."

Harry glanced up, only to find Malfoy's face inches from his own. Malfoy's expression was undiscernable, his gray eyes showing no sign of the plan he had in mind.

Thus, Harry was unprepared when Draco Malfoy slipped his tongue into his mouth. His eyes widened, but after a split second he returned the kiss with all the force he could muster. The rage he had felt just moments before as they dueled seemed to Transfigure itself into passion. With the hand that was not embedded in Harry's hair, Draco flicked his wand and the ropes binding Harry disappeared. Falling from his entrapment, Harry landed on top of Draco. Draco's mouth tasted so good. Their lips broke apart as Harry got up and straddled Draco, who lay flat on his back. Crossing his arms and grabbing the bottom of his shirt, Harry pulled it off to expose his skinny yet toned figure.

A bare-chested Harry descended once again upon Draco, whose black bathrobe had also fallen open. His frame was slightly more muscled than Harry's, but just as soft and smooth. Harry and Draco grinded their respective erections against each other's leg. Hands glided against flesh that was not their own. Soft skin was pleasant in contrast to the hard muscle underneath.

Harry did not know how but he was, all of a sudden, on his back, his pajamas around his ankles. The cold stone of the floor made him shudder. His shakes suddenly turned into full on convulsions as Draco brought his mouth around the head of Harry's cock. He swirled his tongue, savoring the taste of it all, and suddenly deepthroated the full nine inches of member. Harry's back arched as waves of pleasure coursed through his very soul. Harry looked down and the sight of Draco's white-blonde head bobbing up and down on his cock caused Harry to throw his head back and moan as he released his hot seed down his lover's throat.

Draco took advantage of Harry's momentary paralysis to flip him onto his back.

Harry felt Draco's press up against him. Eagerly, Harry bucked his hips, driving Draco inside him. Malfoy's moan was deafening; Harry had not realized his head was resting on his left shoulder. Draco drove into Harry's ass harder and harder. Screams and moans intertwined and filled the classroom. Draco was somehow able to concentrate hard enough to tease Harry's nipples and kiss his neck. Harry pumped furiously on his own cock, trying to kep with Draco's even motion.

He knew what was going to happen before it did. Draco's rhythmic thrusting was interrupted by a sudden bucking motion and Harry felt something hot inside him. A few last strokes caused Harry to cum for the second time, the contractions of his body milking Draco's cock clean.

The pair collapsed on the floor, exhausted. A bright moon shone through the window and cast a pale light on Draco's sleeping face. Harry put his arm tenderly around the boy who had been his sworn enemy hours before. He admired the smooth, sweaty body, tracing circles acrosshis back. As Harry drifted off to sleep, he realized something: he wasn't very hungry anymore. 


End file.
